Accursed Love
by Toorikosu
Summary: Lifes a rose that entwines all in it's vines. The scent is addictive, but the thorns are painful. A family is entwined with the Sohmas, and they're just now becoming known to Tohru. They've wilted in the name of love, can Tohru bring them back to bloom?
1. Maybe I

**Accursed Love**

Yet another story that's a WIP (work-in-process) It's a Fruits Basket one, and this one is anime-version. It contains plenty of spoilers (even though I haven't seen any further than the first DVD, I read the first 5 manga books and looked up tons of research.) So there's your spoiler-warning. This fic is anime-version because Akito is MALE. e.e;

This is a special story because it's something new I've made up. Each chapter title is the title of a song. At the bottom, middle, or beginning, of the story there will be a few lyrics that pertain to the main character of the chapter or what the whole chapter is about. Just so you know, there's 13 main Custom Characters. And there will be a chapter for each of them. The chapters won't be long, depending on what event takes place, but you know it's bound to be a long story. I hope you like it, and I sincerly hope this fic story doesn't sound too corny. You won't discover the main background of the CCs until about the 3-5 chapter. 3 Hah, cliffhangers!

Nonetheless, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One: Maybe I…

* * *

**

'Hello everyone! My name is Tohru Honda, but I guess you already know that. In case you're wondering, I'm still happily living with the Sohma family in Shigure-Sensei's home, along with Kyo-Kun and Sohma-Kun. It's a wonderful place full of adventure! It's a place I'm proud to call my home.'

"Tohru-Chan!" called a young voice. The young girl blinked curiously. She turned partly, careful not to drop either garbage bag in hand. "Oh hello, Momiji-Kun!" Tohru smiled happily. The blonde bounced over to her. His outrageously vibrant bag slapped his back noisily. "Hello," he echoed. The boy beamed up at her. "Are you almost done?" he asked. Tohru laughed as she nodded. "Almost." She told him. Momiji hopped about. "Yay!" It was hard to believe that they were the same age.

Tohru replaced her cleaning tools to their proper places. She would need to find them the next night. A proud smile was on her face. "There!" Momiji threw his hands into the air. "There, all done! Now let's go, Tohru-Chan!" He grabbed her hand and began to pull her along. Tohru couldn't help but laugh, following her eager friend.

"Okay, Shizuka. Let's go home shall we? What shall we have for… huh? Momiji?" A teen laughed. "Yeah, let's eat rabbit, why don't we?" Tohru stopped to glance around. Looking up and down the parking lot, she could have sworn she heard someone calling them. "Momiji! Momiji Sohma!" There it was again. Momiji paused in his skipping step, swerving in his loafers to turn. His usually shiny brown eyes widened. Tohru also turned. A gasp split her lips open. 'She's beautiful!' Running towards them was a slightly tanned woman. She had gorgeous hair, a jade-colored waterfall that cascaded over her shoulders to her mid-back. The woman wore a long, white cheongsam that fit her body complimentary. The fabric was an expensive pattern of lotus leaves. There was a high slit in the right, and her eyes were a dazzling hazel. Did Momiji know her?

"Why, it is you! Momitchi-Chan!" the woman greeted him grandly. Tohru stared up at the model. She doubted that the woman was actually a model, but had a model-inclined figure. She was breath taking! Momiji bowed to her. He smiled up at her. "Guten tag, Lady Yukanna!" She returned his smile with a brilliant flash of her own pearly whites. "How are you? It's been so long!" Momiji blushed lightly but laughed all the same. The hesitation when he first viewed this lady had melted into his normal, bouncy self. Yukanna laughed delicately. Her clear hazel eyes glanced over to Tohru. She bent over to form a polite bow. "Hello, I am Yukanna Kosu." She introduced. Tohru returned the bow respectfully. "I-I'm Tohru Honda! Nice to meet you!" Yukanna laughed softly. "The pleasure is mine." She said. Tohru slowly nodded. 'She's pretty and nice… How does Momiji know her? She doesn't look to be a teacher…'

Suddenly a car honked. Yukanna scowled, but even as she did she was still charming. "Oh, dear. I'm afraid I have to go. Teens are so impatient these days. Farewell, Momitchi! Nice to meet you, Honda-Chan." She turned and hurried off. Golden high heels snapped the sidewalk as she ran slowly. Her hair was tossed against her back mesmerizing. The beautiful woman disappeared into a blue vehicle. Tohru stared at Momiji. He was transfixed to the car. His eyes were frozen as it backed out and eventually pulled away. "Momiji, who was that?" Tohru asked softly. As soon as it was said, she wished she hadn't. 'It's none of my business!' Before she could say sorry, Momiji answered. "She's an old friend of Hatori's."

* * *

Tohru slid open the door to find Yuki sitting at the kotatsu. Shigure was in his chair. Kyo sprawled his body across the floor. It was quiet until Shigure spoke. "Momiji?" The blonde German Japanese boy giggled and wave. "Guten tag!" Kyo bolted upwards, pointed an accusing finger at Momiji, and shouted, "What's he doing here?" Tohru smiled. Momiji laughed with her. "Welcome back, Miss Honda." Yuki greeted politely. "I came to see Shii-Chan!" Momiji announced. He hopped over to the dog, and whispered into his ear. Shigure blinked. 

"Yukanna here?" he repeated. Momiji nodded. The novelist smiled. "Oh what fortune. It's been so long…" his voice rambled off into a soft murmur. Tohru sat at the kotatsu. Her eyes were on Shigure. Kyo and Yuki watched him too. They all seemed to be interested. "Isn't she that one green-haired lady friend of yours?" Yuki asked in his soft voice. Shigure held his chin in a thinking state, nodding shortly after. Kyo's eyebrows rose. "That flirt?" he added. Shigure couldn't help but chuckle. "Perhaps she was a bit flirty." Her mumbled. His eyes closed as though he was reminiscing. 'Yukanna… she was a beauty, still is I bet.'

"She was a fellow student of Shigure's." Yuki explained to Tohru. She screamed. "But she looks so young! Maybe only twenty or so!" A large anime-condensation mark slid down Shigure's head. 'Do I look that old?' He wondered. Kyo rolled his eyes then rolled his body over. "I remember her some… Wasn't she in love with your brother or something?" The question was directed to Yuki. Tohru watched Kyo, her head tilted. It was hard to take in all this at once. "Ayame?" Shigure laughed more. Well, no. Let's just say they are two-of-a-kind. She was the one we hung out with most in high school, besides ourselves."

"Ourselves?" Yuki repeated. Shigure nodded. "Hatori, Ayame, and I." Momiji gasped, suddenly remembering something. "I have to go! Bye Shii-Chan! Bye Yuki-Kun! Bye Kyo-Chan! Bye Tohru-Kun!" he waved wildly while running for the door. "Momiji." Shigure's voice caused the rabbit to halt. "I think it's best to not tell Hatori of this." Momiji blinked dumbfounded. "Why not?" Shigure blinked in turn, ruining his moment of seriousness. "Ah, just because…" he paused while searching for an excuse. "It should be a surprise!" Momiji's eyes lighted up and he smiled. His head bobbed into a nod of agreement. "Okay!" The door rattled open and shut. His footsteps soon died away.

After Momiji was gone, Yuki and Kyo stared at Shigure. Tohru could sense uneasiness between the three. "Is everything okay?" she asked. They each nodded. "So how was… work?" blurted the dog. She smiled. "Great!" She began to tell them of all the work she had fulfilled that afternoon. Shigure nodded, though he was staring off in the distance; imagining the beauty queen of eighteen somewhere, probably dancing in the rain as she used to, laughing up at the stars.

* * *

"You saw Momiji?" a young girl squealed. Yukanna laughed softly. "Yes… He was at that Sohma building." She studied the girl. Her eyes were twinkling like liquidated stars. "Is he still cute?" Yukanna laughed. "He's still adorable. I can't wait to see him when he's grown…" Her friend giggled. "I'm going tomorrow! I just have to see him!" Green hues blinked. "Momiji? I didn't know you were so close." 

"Not Momiji! Yun-Chan!" the girl cried. Yukanna smiled. 'Somehow I feel… that won't be all you see.' Her thoughts were never voiced, instead she granted her permission. "You can go." The girl squealed happily. "YAY!" Yukanna patted her head. "You still have puppy love." The girl pulled away her glamorous pink sunglasses. Her sapphire purple eyes studied Yukanna. "Puppy love?" she asked. "Maybe so… but I'm not the only one." Yukanna hesitated, smiling dreamily. "No… what I had was genuine."

_Maybe I… I'm not so easily stung_

_Maybe I… I got some love for someone_

_Maybe I… I'm just the story for you_

_Maybe I… I'll be the do you ought to do_

_Maybe I… I'm not the one for your love_

_Maybe I… I'll be your heaven above_

_Maybe I… I'll write a story for two_

_Maybe I… I'll be the do that you do_

_-Five For Fighting._


	2. Something To Sleep To

**Accursed Love**

**Chapter Two: Something To Sleep To

* * *

**

_

* * *

_

She puts on her make-up

_The same way she did yesterday_

_Hoping everything's the same_

_But everything has changed_

'Today went by like a breeze. This morning Shigure saw Yuki, Kyo, and I to the door and wished us a good time. School was normal. Nothing out of normalcy happened, but the day's not over yet! There's bound to be some adventure somewhere.

'Last night, Miss Yukanna was at my work to pick someone up. I plan to look for them tonight. Maybe they can tell me more about Yukanna.'

"Miss Honda?" It was Yuki's gentle voice. "Hey, the bell's rang." Kyo told her. Tohru looked up from her paper. "Oh! Sohma-Kun! Kyo-Kun!" she exclaimed as though only then noticing their presence. Yuki smiled. "Class it out." He said softly. Tohru nodded. She gathered up her books and walked with the boys to the door. "Bye Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan!" Tohru waved. Her friends returned their wave. "See ya tomorrow." Uo called. Tohru smiled. "You better hurry if you don't want to be late." Kyo pulled her attention back. If he hadn't, Tohru would loose track again completely. Tohru's eyes widened. "You're right! I've got to hurry!" She sped off, all the while shouting out good-byes and directions for their dinner. Yuki smiled. Tohru really had a kind heart. Kyo watched her blankly, groaning a bit. What a dope…

* * *

"Scrub, scrub, scrub. Scrub, scrub, scrub." Tohru chanted as she cleaned. It was nearing dark now. The room was sparkling. Earlier she had kept an eye out for any new co-workers, but to no avail. She had even asked a few of the elders but none of them had seen a new cleaner. 'I guess they don't work here… If she doesn't, could she be a Sohma? Or is he a Sohma? No, that can't be. Momiji would have said so and she said her name was Kosu. Aww… I wanted to ask about Miss Yukanna.' 

"Yes, a Tohru Honda. I hear he works on this floor. Where might I find him?"

Tohru paused. She stood up and looked towards the door. 'Why is someone looking for me?' She wondered. Nearing the door, she spotted an elderly employee speaking to a girl in her mid-teens. She obviously wasn't a worker. This girl was fair-skinned, bright-eyed, and delicate. Her eyes were a soft brown. She had long, long hair down to her waist. It was that long even though it was tied into two high ponytails! It was a silky silver-lavender. A few locks of hair escaped the ponytails. They curled atop her breasts. She wore a daisy yellow shirt layered over a white one, a long tropical green skirt with olive-colored leaves and yellow petals trailing vertically downwards. Her shoes were white and lime Scorcher sandals.

"Excuse me," Tohru interrupted. The girl now looked to Tohru, blinking through flower-shaped sunglasses. She didn't reply, but rather blinked curiously. "I'm Tohru Honda." The eyes beneath the tinted lenses widened briefly. "You're Tohru Honda?" she squeaked. Tohru nodded and bowed. The other girl also bowed. Not caring to hear their business, the woman left them to their selves. Quickly rising up, the girl offered her hand. "Hi! I'm Setsuna Kosu! It's so great to meet you!" Tohru took the hand and shook it, finding her self dumbfounded.

Setsuna glanced around. "Is your shift almost over?" she asked. Tohru checked the clock. "Yeah… In fact it just ended." Setsuna giggled happily, practically bouncing in place. "Oh, how perfect!" An anime-condensation mark slipped down the back of Tohru's head. Who was this bubbly girl?

* * *

After changing back into her uniform, Tohru joined Setsuna into going outside. "Umm, Kosu-San?" Setsuna giggled. "Oh no, no, no! Just call me Setsuna." Tohru nodded slowly. She was smiling, as it seemed hard to not smile when watching this girl. "Can you tell me about Yukanna-San?" Milk chocolate-brown optics blinked momentarily. She then smiled over at her newfound friend. "What would you like to know?" She said that, but then hopped about. "Oh! Let's play a game! You ask a question about Lady Yukanna or me, and I'll answer then you answer the same question about yourself!" Tohru laughed softly. Though Setsuna appeared to be the same age as she, Tohru couldn't help but think she had the personality of a ten-year-old's. 

"Uh… how are you and Yukanna related?" Tohru asked. Setsuna giggled, placing a bounce in her step. "We're cousins, well technically she's my aunt. But we all just call her Lady Yukanna." Tohru faltered slightly. 'Related? But they don't look anything alike!' Setsuna turned to Tohru. Her face was stained red. "W-what's your relation to Yun-Chan?" she whispered. Her cheeks brightened with embarrassment. "Yuki?" She nodded. "I live with Sohma-Kun along with Kyo-Kun and Shigure-San." Setsuna seemed a little more relaxed now, but still unsure. "But what's your relation?" she pressed. "I'm a permanent guest… Kind of like a live-in housemaid." Tohru told her. This caused Setsuna to smile. "You brave soul." The two giggled and stepped outside.

The building doors swung shut behind them. Tohru's smile broadened. "Hello, Kyo-Kun." Tohru greeted. The orange-haired boy glanced at her, but his eyes never moved away. Instead the orbs widened. "Setsuna?" The pig-tailed girl wailed in turn. "Why are you here!" she cried. Kyo sneered. "I came to pick her up." He growled. Setsuna gasped. "Kyon-Kyon is escorting Tohru-Chan home? How sweet!" Tohru watched as a vein began to throb on Kyo's brow. "K- Kyo-Kun…"

"Why do you have to be here?" More veins began to pulsate. Setsuna sighed. "Oh pooh, I'll just have to visit Sensei tomorrow." Kyo's eyes flared. "I don't think so! It's bad enough to have one rat in the house!" Tohru's eyes widened. "Rat?" Setsuna squealed. Immediately throwing on her cover, she willed herself to blush. "Oui! Kyon you do care!" Kyo's shock had faded, but came back as cat ears spontaneously combusted. "Stop calling me Kyon – wait… WHAT?" Setsuna twirled about before striking a pose. "You knoooooow… How can you forget that I am the Mousie Princess!" Tohru blinked at the insanity taking place. What in the world was going on?

Kyo groaned, but it was too late. Setsuna was in a rosy bliss of teenage dramatics. "I am Setsuna Kosu, the Mousie Princess. I am called so because I am a shy timid creature but so adorable and cuddly. Yet due to my birthright, I must stand aghast the mob of men to make a stand! I love roses and horses and all things glittery. Love me, adore me, for I am your princess!"

Tohru laughed. Maybe Setsuna was younger than she looked… 'What an adorable girl!' Kyo turned his back to them. 'She's still a kid…' Setsuna pounced on Kyo, taking his hands into her own. She stared up at him with a smile on her face. "I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?" Kyo blinked down at her. Setsuna's brown eyes stared deep into his, reminding him of a time long past. )( _It's not your fault, Kyo… You didn't do anything to deserve this. I don't hate you and I certainly don't blame you for anything." )(_

"Do whatever you want. It's not like anyone's stopped you before." Setsuna beamed proudly. "Yay!" She turned and clasped Tohru's hands. Kyo shoved his released hands into his pockets so Setsuna couldn't grab them again. "So what time should I drop by? Should I bring anything? Classy or casual dress?" The self-proclaimed princess continued to spew out questions. Tohru laughed, wondering how someone could be so energetic so late at night.

Setsuna waved to the two and bounced away. A huge smile was plastered on her face. 'Tomorrow will be a great day! Thank Buddha that it's Saturday. They won't have any school! Oh, I can't wait.' She squealed inwardly.

Kyo walked alongside Tohru. Her face was complacent, not sure if she would be eager or worried about Setsuna's visit. The day before Shigure seemed a bit nervous at the mention of Yukanna, and just before Setsuna nearly hugged Kyo. But… Kyo didn't refuse the girl. Did that mean there was nothing to fear? She glanced over at the cat-cursed boy. He didn't look nervous, but anxious… or maybe comprehensive. Tohru beamed a smile. 'Mom always said to not fear what's to come, but to anticipate and wait. It'll all work out.'

_In my mind_

_Everything we did was right_

_Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side_

_How could I ever have been so blind?_

_You give me something to sleep to_

_Something to sleep to_

-Michelle Branch


End file.
